thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaymen
Klaymen are a humanoid, clay composed race which inhabit what is collectively called Klay World. Biology The Klayman once came in a varity of colors, including green, red, and marbeling of different colors though the predominant color has always been blue. This is becuase the blue Klaymen unintentionally killed off all other colors. A small group of green and red klaymen did go into hiding but were killed almost immediately upon re-entering society, leaving only the blue alive. Although they lack any apparent sensory organs they maintain the sense of sight, hearing, taste, and smell. They do have mouths, however the are usualy only visible when eating, with the acception of Smiling Gary. Similarly, their hands only have visible fingers when the fingers are directly required and at all other times are indistinct from their arms. Klaymen are typically hairless but a few rare individuals have possessed hair on their head (Klayton's Creator) or face (Marv). Some particular klaymen have facial features such as Jason and The Trapper's fake moustaches, or Klayton's Creator's glasses. Curiously the klaymen have been shown to be highly varied internally. While some have an internal system resembling humans, with bones and organs, others are filled with a solid red mass and still others have no apparent bodily systems or fluids whatsoever. This is likely non-cannon, since as Robert improved he toned down the gore to just blood. The Klaymans's diet exactly resembles the human's and they have been recorded consuming muffins, "Ko-Ko-Kola", hotdogs, bologna, sandwiches, water, and juice. However it seems unecasary for the klaymen to eat, as Chip was able to walk back to the house from several miles away in Klay World: Off The Table without any expressed need for food or water. There is little variety in the voices of Klaymen, most sounding like Robert Benfer himself, with only slight diferences in intonation. Only one Klay Woman has ever been seen. She was a reporter in Klay World: Off The Table. She was killed by Dr. Bob after calling him "The worst Doctor ever". There was also a Klay person named Merrisa with a male voice, it remaines unknown what Merrisa's gender is. Their method of reproduction is unknown but there are Klaymen children. It has been indicated that they age at the same rate as humans, with an eight year old being considered a child and a thirty-four year old an adult. Culture Klaymen are predominantly nude but certain pieces of clothing are used, usually in connection with their job. Dr Bob for instance wears the white doctors coat and the Klay World Police are distinguished from other Klaymen by a yellow badge on their chest. Klaymen almost always refer to their head as their "noggin". There are fads among klaymen, including sticking to the wall and rotating around, and standing on your face. Their primary currency is known as Moneys. They celebrate holidays such as Valentine's Day and Halloween. Category:Klaymen Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Klay World Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters by Cause of Death